The Forgotten Rose
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: When Wing and her friends are called over by Yuko they learn of a girl named Mary who is really from a twisted world of a famous artiste. Now they have to survive the challenge Mary had made for them while learning of her past pain. Can they save their home, Mary and themselves? Or will it, everyone they know and even them themselves become like Mary's old world?
1. Prologue: The Yellow Rose

**Prologue: The Yellow Rose**

The story begins inside an art gallery showing the work of an artist named Guertena. A teacher named Ms. Frizzle (Or The Frizz as her students sometimes called her) was with her class as they were looking around the art work.

"Man, I'm glad we're finally on a normal field trip for once," said Arnold to himself.

"Aw come on Arnold, where's your sense of adventure?" asked Wanda with a smirk.

"Back at home," mumbled Arnold.

"Hey guys, look at this one!" called out Dorothy.

The kids walked over to a painting of a young human girl with long curly blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing an one piece green dress with a white collar, white sleeves and a white lace at the end, a blue tie, black stockings and brown shoes with a yellow rose in her hands. She also appeared to be frowning for some reason, as if she had been betrayed by someone dear to her.

"What is it?" asked Keesha, looking puzzled.

"This painting. In my book it shows her smiling but she's frowning in this one," explained Dorothy.

Dorothy showed the book to her friends…and she was right! The girl was smiling like a little kid would inside the picture from the book.

"Hey, you're right!" exclaimed Carlos in shock.

"You think the book made a mistake?" asked Tim.

Dorothy shook her head.

"I don't think they would if they took a photo of this picturing like the others," explained Dorothy.

As if on cue, a cold wind blew over the kids, making each of them shiver. Feeling completely unease, they ran off.

(….)

In front of a painting of what appeared to be of a twisted world something out of a horror movie happened: A hand came out of it! Within seconds the same blond haired girl from the painting Dorothy showed her friends came out!

The girl landed on her knees as she breathed heavy with tears in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"I-I did it…I-I really escaped like that man said I could…" mumbled the girl to herself in what sounded like pure joy.

She stood up, the smile turning into frowns as a look of determine and a bit of hate appeared on her face.

"Now… to find that gem like I said I would…" mumbled the girl to herself.

She then started to walk off, not looking back once as she leaved the building. And one thing was for sure: This girl was not human and trouble was soon going to follow her…

'Angelthewingedcat Presents…

The Forgotten Rose'


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Rose

**Chapter 1: Blue Rose**

It seemed like a normal day for Moonlight town as a group of friends were at a small café.

The first one was a 19 year old girl with long brown hair which had a blue hair clip and purple and blue breads in a stream of hair, black eyes and was wearing a white sleeve less top with a bit of a collar on it and a blue cross on it, a diamond heart shaped necklace, a charm bracelet with a panther head, red heart, a diamond and pumpkin charm on it, a light blue heart shaped communicator that looked like a watch, a purple belt with a mini bag on it, and a panther head keychain hanging off of it, a purple book back, a blue choker with a purple and blue heart on it, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her name was Angelwing Skellington but was called Wing for short.

The second was a 20 year old skeleton with long black hair with a red streak on a side bang, in a ponytail tied by a red bow, and was wearing skull chocker with a skull charm with one swirly eye on the left, a charm bracelet, red trench coat with black rims, Purple top, black skirt with green belt, bell bottom blue ripped jeans, and black boots. Her name was Skullgal Skellington, or SG for short.

The third was a teenage girl with long brown hair with pink-white highlights and hold by a ponytail by a pink ribbon, blue eyes and was wearing a tube top with brooch and magenta tie, pink and indigo collar cape with magenta straps, matching mini skirt with belt, white shorts, black stockings, pink rocket shoes, white gloves, Crest of Light hair clips, and mangenta star headband/tiara. Her name was Amanda.

The forth one was a 21 year old girl with long brunette hair with a pink highlight in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes and was wearing white top with a pink sweater which has blue buttons, a red and red-violet plaid skirt, a silver locket, amethyst necklace, a heart-shaped necklace with birthstone gems to clip on, amethyst senior ring, flower and skull barrette, a cat necklace, silver anklet with her name on it, bracelet with bubbles and hearts on it, necklace with a 'E' on it, a tiara, bat earrings and keychain pink leggings, and red-violet ankle boots. Her name was Erin.

The fifth was a 20 year old girl with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and was wearing a blue long-sleeved top, a yellow skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Her name was Carly Foster.

The sixth was a 19 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a watch on her right wrist called the Omnitrix 2.0. Her name was Tracy Tennyson Romanov.

The seventh was a 15 year old girl with short raven hair with long side bangs, reddish brown eyes and was wearing a black beanie with a skull pin, a jade Vietnamese bracelet on her right and 4 black wristbands on her left hand and a pendant with a triforce token, a green small-sleeved sweater with a black 3/4 sleeve top with a white-stroked skull with crossbones, navy blue jeans and black and white laced shoes with white rubber soles. Her name was Leafy Rhapsodos.

The eight was a teenage girl with long hair which also had red-blue-green-grey highlights on her bangs in a ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with grey sleeves and black Mickey Mouse ears on it, blue jeans and white shoes. Her name was Lori.

The ninth was a 21 year old girl with tan skin, long brown hair with purple and blue high lights, blue eyes and was wearing a black choker with a blue star on it, a white t-shirt, a dark red jacket with black outlines and sleeves, a silver bracelet on her left hand, two rings, on her right hand and one on her left, two brown belts making an x, light blue jeans and red shoes with white heels. Her name was Kim Sazuka-Damon.

The tenth one was a teenage girl with long brown hair which had a pink ribbon in it, green eyes and was wearing a hot pink top, a blue closed jacket, a golden heart shaped locket, a pink skirt with a huge pink heart with golden outlines and a smaller light blue heart next to it, a white outline on the skirt, purple and light purple stripe socks and red boots. Her name was Jessica.

The 11th was a teenage girl with short brown-black hair in a ponytail hold by a blue/golden hair ribbon, brown eyes, glasses and was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with golden-blue cuffs, a blue button up vest with a golden outline on the top, a golden tie, a black jacket tied around her waist, a blue skirt with golden outlines on the bottom, black leggings and blue boots with golden designs. Her name was Flopiz.

The 12th was a teenage girl with long golden hair, which had a pink flower hair clip, light blue eyes, and was wearing a silver heart shaped locket, ruby necklace, dolphin necklace and lion barette, a red hood/cape, a white top with short round puffy sleeves, a red corset, red gloves, a dark red skirt, red boots and white sockets. Her name was Alyssa.

"Man, I can't believe how much craziest we've been through this year already," commented SG.

"No kidding. But some of the stuff was pretty funny," pointed out Carly.

"Yeah. Like Tracy, Erin and Alyssa becoming princesses," said Jessica as she nodded in agreement.

As SG, Amanda, Carly, Jessica, Flopiz, Kim, Lori, Tracy, Alyssa, and Leafy continued to talk something, or better yet, two people, catch Wing's eyes.

Sitting at a table not too far away from the girls was a young girl with long brown hair, red eyes and wore a white button-up shirt with long sleeves with a red tie tied around the collar, a red skirt that falls just below her knees, black stockings and red shoes and a young man with light purple hair with darker streaks on top, and wore a long tattered blue coat over a green tank top, brown jeans and black shoes as the two were sharing macarons. For some reason Wing couldn't help but feel like she met the two somewhere before as she looked deep in thought.

"Wing?"

Wing snapped of her thoughts and faced her friends.

"E-Eh? Sorry, what were you guys saying?" asked Wing.

"We were talking about checking out this art gallery," said Amanda, "It's by someone named Guertena."

"Oh. It sounds like fun," said Wing as she smiled.

She glared back at the table the girl and boy were at for a moment to see if they were still there or not. Her friends noticed this as they looked at the two as well before looking at Wing.

"Um, why are you staring at those two? It's a bit stalker like, don't you think?" asked Leafy.

Wing yelped after Leafy said this, the brown haired girl giving her attention to her friends.

"Do you have to say that so long?!" hissed Wing.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth," said Leafy as she shrugged.

"Besides the only time you do that is if you see someone you once met," added Jessica before realizing what she said, "…Wait, did you meet those two once?"

Wing looked unsure.

"To be trueful…no clue. I don't think so but I feel like I have," said Wing.

"Do you think it's from your past life?" whispered Carly, remembering most of the gang's time of the Moon Kingdom.

Wing shook her head.

"No…there's something else," whispered Wing.

As Wing was explaining this Kim looked at the girl. For some reason Kim felt like she met the girl somewhere before too but couldn't put her figure on it. She shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Maybe Yuko-sama can help us," suggested Kim as she looked back at her friends, "After all, she always seems to know what's going on."

"Good idea," said Tracy as the others nodded.

Erin then raised her hand to get the waiter's attention.

"Check please!" called out Erin.

(….)

Soon after, the girls had arrived at the shop of the famous Space-Time Witch, Yuko Ichihara.

"I see. So you two feel like you've met the girl before and Wing felt like she met the boy as well," said Yuko.

Wing and Kim nodded.

"Yeah. But the others don't feel like it," answered Kim.

"So you can cross out having met them in the Moon Kingdom," said Wing.

Yuko sighed a bit as she started to think.

"Yuko-sama?" asked Alyssa.

"…Do you remember anything the others haven't?" asked Yuko.

Kim shook her head 'no'. Wing, however, looked down.

"Well…" started Wing, "The name Guertena…I don't know why but it sounds familiar to me for some reason."

"And that's the name of the artiste of the art gallery we were thinking of checking out," added Tracy.

The name 'Guertena' caught Yuko's attention.

"Did you say Guertena?" asked Yuko.

The gang nodded.

"Yeah. He did a lot of paintings and statues," explained Erin.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Flopiz, looking a bit worried.

Yuko stood up and walked over to a book case. The woman grabbed a book and walked back to the gang. The girls looked to see it was a book on the artwork Guertena had done.

"I sensed many things from this man's work. Almost like they're alive in another world," started Yuko.

"E-Eh?" asked Wing in shock.

"Is that even possible?" asked Lori as she raised an eyebrow.

Yuko nodded.

"It is. There are many things that can hand its own world," explained Yuko, "However…I've also been sensing something not from this world a few hours ago. I fear one of his artworks has found a way to escape into our world."

The girls stared at Yuko for a moment. They didn't get why that was a bad thing.

"And that's bad why?" asked SG.

"Normally, the art work would need to find someone to replace itself. So if one has escaped," started Yuko.

There was a moment of silence as the girls realized what this meant.

"…Someone else is now trapped in that world," said Jessica.

Yuko slowly nodded.

"Correct. Sadly the only way to bring that person back to this world is to force the art work back into that world," explained Yuko.

The girls didn't say anything. As much as they hated the thought of someone trapped in a world he or she didn't come from they hated the way they would have to force the art work into the world she or he came from. However seeing there wasn't another choice to bring the trapped person back they had too. Yuko then turned the page to the blond haired girl from early with the name 'Mary' next to it.

"This is the art work. She is called Mary and was Guertena's final work," explained Yuko.

"So any ideas on where she would be at now?" asked SG.

"Somewhere around town. I need you girls to go find her before trouble comes. After all there is the possibly other art works can escape and trap more people in their world," explained Yuko.

"Understood, you can count on us Yuko-sama," said Erin as the others smiled and nodded.

Yuko smiled a bit.

"I know. Now get going," said Yuko.

The girls nodded, now looking serious, before they started to leave. As they did, Yuko looked serious.

"Oh, and Carly," said Yuko.

Carly stopped as she turned.

"Yes Yuko-sama?" asked Carly.

Yuko smiled a bit.

"…Be ready to remember something you had once forgotten," said Yuko, "And let Wing and Kim know I said the same thing to them."

Carly raised an eyebrow, confused by what the Space-Time Witch meant by that.

"Hey Carly, you coming?!" called out Leafy.

Carly turned to face the gang.

"Coming!" called Carly.

She then ran off as Yuko watched and sat down.

"I wish you luck…young guardian," whispered Yuko.

(….)

Outside the shop, the gang was walking as they kept an eye out for Mary. As they did, Carly stopped Wing and Kim.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"It's something Yuko-sama said to me…she said I would remember something I forget soon," explained Carly, "And she wanted me to let you know it would be the same with you guys."

Wing and Kim blanked, confused by this before they looked at each other. After all, the two saw the brown haired girl and felt like they met her before through they couldn't remember where or how.

Course Wing, Kim, and Carly couldn't help but wonder: Did Mary have something to do with what they were going to remember?

"Guys, come on!" called out SG.

The three stepped out of it before they ran off to catch up to their friends, each of the girls hoping to find Mary as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2: Red Rose

**Chapter 2: Red Rose**

Mary was humming to herself as she walked around town, happy to free from her prisoner. Unknown to her, she walked pass two friends of the group.

The first was a male dark purple veleciraptor with red stripes on his back, one claw on each toe being white and had a blue bladed katana stripped to his side with a yin-yang symbol was it guard, on a dark blue vest over a black coat with a black fedora hat and a wedding ring on one of his claws. His name was Krocken.

The second one was what appeared to be a young girl in either her late teens or early 20s with long blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing golden earrings, a light purple dress like t-shirt, a light purple skirt, a white long sleeve t-shirt under the purple on, a golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle, a light purple belt with a blue gem in the middle, knee high white socks, a wedding ring on her figure and purple shoes. Her name was Schala, a princess and Krocken's wife.

The two suddenly stopped when Mary pasted them as they turned to watch her run off.

"…Krocken, do you?" asked Schala, looking worried.

Krocken nodded, glaring down at a pure black diamond heart in his pocket as it glowed meaning one thing: Trouble.

"Yes…that girl isn't human or from this world," answered Krocken.

Schala looked a bit worried. The two didn't know what was coming from that girl but it wasn't good.

(….)

Back with Wing, SG, Amanda, Erin, Flopiz, Tracy, Carly, Alyssa, Lori, Kim, and Leafy, the girls didn't seem have any luck finding Mary. As they continued, Wing glared back at Flopiz and Tracy.

"…You two have your gems right?" asked Wing.

Flopiz smiled as she nodded.

"Relax. I always keep it with me now," said Flopiz.

"Same here," said Tracy as she nodded, "But why do you ask? You're not normally worried if we have the gems or not."

"I know…but for some reason I feel like we're going to need them," explained Wing as she sighed and frowned.

Flopiz and Tracy slowly nodded. Unnoticed to them, Leafy had glanced back at them for a moment before she looked away.

"Guys, look!" exclaimed Jessica.

The others turned…and saw Mary nearby! They started to run towards her.

"HEY, MARY!" called out Erin.

Mary heard this as she turned and gasped to see the girls. Quickly, Mary started to run as fast as she could away from them as they chased after her. Course Mary started to run into a crowd, making it hard for the gang to keep up.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT GIRL!" shouted Jessica.

Luckily for Mary, no one did. The girl looked around before something caught her eyes. It was what appeared to be a huge and fantasy casino called The Freaky Art Casino.

Seeing her only chance to escape, Mary quickly ran inside of it, getting herself lost from the others in the crowd.

Wing, SG, Amanda, Jessica, Kim, Leafy, Flopiz, Erin, Alyssa, Carly, and Lori quickly followed her inside…only to get separated from each other in the crowd.

Unnoticed to the girls Krocken and Schala had followed them inside as well…and a cloak figure was watching the group.

"On man…this isn't good," whispered the figure, sounding like a male.

Inside the casino…

"Eh?"

Wing blanked at she looked around the place. While the outside looked like a normal casino the inside looked like a casino mixed with an art gallery.

'I thought this place was a casino. Why is there an art gallery too?' thought Wing as she frowned.

"Rose ma'am?"

Wing yelped before she turned to see the owner of the voice. It was what appeared to be a raccoon wearing a classic butler outfit. Wing blanked a bit. For some reason, the raccoon almost looked and sounded like Sly. However, she just shook her head, knowing it couldn't be him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Wing.

"I asked if you wanted a rose. Every guest gets one you know," explained the raccoon as he grinned.

He then held out a purple colored to Wing. Wing paused a bit, not sure if it was a good idea to take it at first but took it.

"Thanks…I think," said Wing mumbling the 'I think' part to herself.

The raccoon just smiled as he walked off. Through the look on his face turned darker and almost evil like when he had his back turned.

(….)

Carly was near the bar area as she looked around. There was no sight of any of her friends and Mary around. However, she wasn't looking were she was going as she bumped into a young boy with spike yellow hair, blue eyes, cat like whistles on his face and was wearing an old fashion butler outfit as well. Carly noticed this as she gasped a bit.

"Sorry…" started Carly.

The boy turned making Carly's eyes in a bit of shock.

"…Naruto?" whispered Carly to herself.

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there," said the boy, "Here, in order to make up for running into you."

The boy then handed Carly a black colored rose. Carly looked at it for a moment before looking up…and seeing the boy had disappeared, leaving her confused and shock.

(….)

Leafy was near the pinballs machines as she looked around. She frowned a bit and sighed.

"Dang, I can't found them," mumbled Leafy to herself.

She then noticed someone ahead of her. It was what appeared to be a young 17 year old boy with tan skin, platinum blond hair, blue eyes and was also wearing a classic butler outfit. Leafy blanked when she noticed him.

'Klavier? What is he doing here?' thought Leafy.

She then walked up to him.

"Klavier, what are you…" started Leafy.

The boy turned to her.

"Sorry ma'am, I believe you mistaken me for another. But please take this: Every guest gets one," said the boy.

He then held up a white colored rose and handed it to Leafy. Leafy blanked a bit as someone walked in-between her and the boy…and the boy disappeared from sight, making her eyes widen.

(….)

Tracy was near the painting as she looked around, confused.

"What the…I thought casino didn't have art galleries in them," said Tracy to herself.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

Tracy turned to see who said that. To her surprise and shock it was what appeared to be a boy with short sandy hair, blue eyes and was wearing an old fashion butler suite.

"Seamus?" whispered Tracy to herself as she thought, 'It can't be…he said he was going to be with Harry and Ron today.'

"Ma'am?" asked the boy.

"I-It's nothing," answered Tracy as she hold up her hands, "Don't worry about it."

"Ever well…but please take this. Every guest gets one," explained the boy.

He then held a pink colored rose to her. Tracy seemed unsure but took it to be nice. As she stared at it, the boy turned and smirked darkly as he walked off.

(….)

"Great…I'm lost."

Flopiz was near the card game area as she looked around for her friends and Mary. As she did, something caught her eye: It was a blue colored rose with a small note on it. Oddly enough it had her name on it.

"What the…" whispered Flopiz to herself.

She walked over to the rose and took it.

'Why would this rose have a note with my name on it?...Still I better keep a hold on it in case I need it later,' thought Flopiz.

She then walked off to find her friends. However, she didn't notice someone was watching from the shadows as he smirked a bit.

"Perfect," said the person.

(….)

Luckily for the two of them, Krocken and Schala didn't get separation from each other as they looked around for their friend.

"Great. I don't see them," groaned Krocken as he frowned.

"Hey Krocken…do you notice anything odd about this place?" asked Schala as she looked around.

Krocken looked to see people wearing some outfits from what appeared to be different eras, weird pieces of art around the place…and what appeared to be Krocken himself wearing an old fashion butler suit!

"What the?!" asked Krocken as he looked back at Schala, "How could at me be when I'm right here?!"

"You think someone is using magic?" asked Schala as she looked a bit worried.

"Most likely…come on, let's go find the others and fast," said Krocken.

Schala nodded before the two started to walk off, hoping to find their friends.


End file.
